


combat boots & staplers

by bunkernine (partlycharlie)



Series: valgrace week 2k19 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Libraries, could be interpreted as romance if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/bunkernine
Summary: “Why am I your friend, again?” he asks, sort of rhetorically, picking up his pencil again.“Probably ‘cause I stopped you from eating a stapler when you were three,” Leo says, deliberately nonchalant.





	combat boots & staplers

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids. day 3 of [valgrace week](https://caphrodite.tumblr.com/post/185945757993/dont-fight-me-on-this-but-july-1st-through-july) is friendship, and here it is, folks! these nerds r thriving
> 
> lmk if u liked it :)

“Ha, nerd.”

Jason looks up from his Very Important Homework to frown at Leo.

(Maybe it’s due in a week, maybe it’s due tomorrow. Who knows, right?)

Leo, who’s currently sucking obnoxiously on a cherry lollipop that is making his lips an equally obnoxious shade of red, who’s propping his Overly Large Combat Boots on the library table in a library with a librarian that  _ already  _ Does Not Like Him, who’s not doing his Very Important Homework.

“Leo, get your boots off of the table. I don’t feel like getting kicked out of the library today.”

Leo rolls his eyes, but also his Overly Large Combat Boots return to the floor, so really who won here?

(Jason won. In case you needed clarification.)

Actually -

Jason glances down under the table.

Nevermind. 

Leo’s Overly Large Combat Boots (he should really trademark that, but OLCB doesn’t quite have the same ring to it) are resting on the chair next to him. 

Jason rolls his eyes as he straightens back up and narrows them at Leo in disapproval, but he doesn’t even bother taking off his sunglasses.

(Who wears sunglasses inside, these days? Leo, apparently.)

“Why am I your friend, again?” he asks, sort of rhetorically, picking up his pencil again.

Leo’s quiet for a moment, probably trying to figure out some sort of snarky response, so Jason bends his head down again and continues his Very Important Homework.

“Probably ‘cause I stopped you from eating a stapler when you were three,” Leo says, deliberately nonchalant, and Jason pokes himself in the eye with his pencil, and Leo starts laughing far too loud, and people are looking at him.

Jason just sighs, because Leo’s right, in a certain sort of way. Jason got himself into this.

“Yeah,” he says, rubbing at his cheek, and he gives up and laughs too.


End file.
